Kill me
by NeveCalmante
Summary: "What have... I done wrong?" ... "Mukuro... sama...?" ... "I'm sorry, Nagi." One-shot of TYL6996. There is character death.


A/N: Hello! My name is Yamini Nagi and I haven't even uploaded anything in so long! XD I haven't really used my account =w= Though, I came back with a one-shot just to say I'm still here. LOL. I'm not really a fan-fiction writer, I'm a role-player to tell the truth. I love role-playing a lot. XD And I role-play Chrome(canon), an AU! Chrome (P.S.: AU- alternate universe/for people who don't know), used to role-play Haru, Mukuro and Uni, role-plays my OCs as well (though rarely). XD

'Kill me' is actually just a chain thing on tumblr. It's how you reblog that post and then other roleplayers will send you a 'Kill me' and you write a drabble about your own character killing the other's (the one who gave you the message) character. I didn't get any (I'm not tumblr famous! DX LOL XD) but I got a small idea and I tried it~ I actually wrote this during exam if you can believe me XD I'm such a bad little girl. LOL! I haven't written a fan-fiction in ages… DX And my feels for 6996 just started again some time ago… Oh gawd I srsly love 1896 and 6996. *w* The two of them are my favorite pairings.

I'm so sorry for the long A/N. XD Well, I hope you enjoy it. T^T

Splatter. Clash. Drip. _Fight._

Two people were there. Both of them were fighting, weapons clashing against each other as they dashed around the hall. Both of them stopped had stopped for a moment, both of their backs only a meter away from the wall as their breath was ragged. The two of them were pushing themselves to the limit, putting pressure and extra burden to their own bodies. "I knew it wouldn't- haa- be easy but this is just- haa- cruel... Mukuro-sama." the female stood her ground, still in a fighting stance as her body was slightly stiff, her senses extra alert. Looking up at the other, she gave a glare. "Why..." Within a second she crossed half the hall and so did he, her metal weapon clashed against his own, their glares so dark that people who had at least a bit of sanity wouldn't dare approach.

"Why do you want to do this...? Why- Ah!" Her back hit the wall that used to be metres away from her just now, a gasp escaping her lips as the crash sent the air out of her lungs. A pained groan left her lips as she tried to get into a kneeling position after her body slid down so it would be easier to jump away or front. "Why do you... Wish to kill me?" her lone violet eye stared right into heterochromatic eyes, showing how much she felt right now (both physically and mentally) as he made his way towards her in slow steps. Pain, sadness, confusion, hurt, broken, betrayal...

"What have... I done wrong?" _Guilt_.

There was no answer. Not after a second, not after five seconds. The only sound that they heard was the sound of boots hitting ground as he walked, the sound echoing throughout the abandoned theatre. Letting a sigh get across her swollen lips, her finger twitched as she tried to control them again, trying to take hold of her weapon again. As he got close enough, she lifted herself from the ground and lunged at him, slashing her weapon at him. He smirked as he dodged a direct hit at his body. Though, that was wiped off when the girl looked up with a pleasant smile. Only because her weapon had been able to hit that one place she had been hitting over and over again.

"Shatter!" With enough power, she broke the metal in his hand in two and moved swiftly to kick the top part away from his grip. Being a girl actually helped in this part as she was sure not every boy could be this flexible. A hiss was heard but her body had too much pressure added and so she wasn't able to dodge the upcoming hit to her stomach. Coughing as she hit the ground, blood dribbled down from her mouth to her chin and then to her jaw when she sat up. "You've gotten stronger Nagi..." he actually talked for the the first time after they started fighting. His voice gave her a shiver. Looking up at him, she quickly stood up with the help of her trident to balance at first as her legs still shook slightly from the pressure. "Learned from the best." she stated blandly. Another visible shiver ran down her spine as the dark chuckle rang in her ears.

Narrowing her eyes, she bit down harshly on her bottom lip in frustration. This fight will never end unless one falls. And really, she wasn't stupid enough to think that dying would make things easier and faster. Ten years showed her that naivety was not something a mafioso can hold. Your own life destroyed could mean a thousand or more innocents sacrificed. Not every single mafioso had this much of a big burden, but with the situation where Mukuro was the one she had to fight... Death of her own self would mean death of millions. Silence followed and both of them didn't even move. There was no other choice. It had to be done and she couldn't hesitate or she would lose the chance. Now was the only chance she would get!

At the first second, she was on the ground with her head lowered, her lips moving as if she said something, the next she had already crossed the short distance between the two. Like assumed, her trident clashed with the remaining part of the other's weapon she broke in his hand. Misery was written on her face as she got through that barrier. Everything was on a standstill for several seconds. Her eyes widened at what she did and she looked at her right hand, which held a dagger she made with real illusions. A single tear slid down her face as she was frozen in shock. The dagger was buried deep in his chest. The hit was clumsy since she had to use enough strength to block the other with her trident but it still hit a vital point. She had to bite down on her lips to try to think straight. What had she done? She... killed...

In that moment, everything just came crashing down to earth. Her tears flowed out and mixed up with the dirt and blood on her face, dripping down her face and into the pool of blood below their feet. Without a single trace of hesitancy, she pulled him toward herself into an embrace. Her knees buckled and she fell down to the ground with him leaning against her. The pain that shot through her legs as she hit the floor didn't matter as she clung tighter to the other, her hand scrunching up his shirt as she clenched them into fists. "-sorry... I'm- rry... I'm- sorr- sorry... I'm- sorry..." her shoulders trembled as she cried out, stuttering out chains of the same words over and over again.

This continued for a few more minutes. No matter how long, she didn't seem to be able to calm down. "I'm sorry... I- can't... Sorry... I'm so... sorry..." Her vision became hazy as she tried to keep herself awake. _I can't fall asleep._ Her eyelids felt so heavy, she wanted to close them so much. The sudden chill on her cheeks made her give a small flinch, but it wasn't too much of a big response as she didn't have enough energy in her to continue moving. Sitting up and staying awake was already such a pain. Looking down to see what had touched her cheek, she blinked at the hand that was rasied. "Mukuro... sama...?" he raised his hand and wiped away her tears as she was frozen in shock as well as having no more energy to move.

Leading her gaze to his face, she would have hit herself so hard if she could when she saw him. Why... Why did he have to look at her like that? She... She had killed him. Well, he wasn't dead but... he will if he loses more blood. The hand caressed her cheek in a way that made the tears flow again. The chill was so foreign but the feeling of his hand on her cheek, it felt so nostalgic. A gesture she always welcomes cause she felt warmth and felt protected somehow. Without even voicing her thoughts, she leaned her head to the hand and smiled slightly. "I'm so-" her words were cut off as one of his fingers pressed against her lips. He looked pale... almost... almost as if-. Why... No... Come back... Don't. Don't go! He just gave her the gentle smile he always gave her in their own world in their dreams, the one that always made her feel welcomed.

_"I'm sorry, Nagi."_


End file.
